


Whisper Dirty Secrets While I'm Pulling on Your Hair

by shaneo6930



Series: Mac + Stiles [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Mac, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Naughty fics, Porn, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: A collection of naughty ficlets in the Mac/Stiles universe.





	1. Stiles + Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadoKat771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/gifts).



> So, I can't stop writing about these two having sex! Here's where all those stories go. 
> 
> Title from the song Ride by Chase Rice

About a year into their relationship, Stiles told his boyfriend Mac that he wanted to join the Phoenix Foundation. "My whole FBI thing didn't work out," he explained. "And no police force will accept me for anything but a desk job with my...toe situation." He laughed at that one. On his first (And only) op as a trainee with the FBI, Stiles was caught in the crossfire and hit in the foot by a stray bullet, obliterating his big toe. 

"I'd love to work with you, baby," Mac told him. "But Pheonix is much different than the law enforcment you trained for." 

"I know that. What cops stop terrorists outside of crappy cable TV crime dramas?" 

Mac laughed at this. "Okay, Stiles. I'll put in word with Matty for you." Stiles started to talk, before Mac interrupted. "But if she says yes, I'm training you." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Stiles smiled. 

Two weeks later, a very skeptical Matty Webber gave Mac the go ahead to start training Stiles for an entry level position with the Pheonix foundation. "If he screws anything up, it's on you, Blondie," she told him before sending him to tell his boyfriend the news. 

Which is why now, Stiles was sitting on his bed, with one of his arms hooked into a pair of handcuffs, latched to the head board. 

"Didn't realize so many bad guys are kinky," Stiles said as Mac worked on the other wrist. "I already know how to open a pair of handcuffs. You taught me that on the first day."

"I know," Mac said. "But this time, you have two different kinds of cuffs, one handed, and with a distraction." 

Stiles looked to his left and saw that the cuff that Mac had just locked on was covered with pink faux fur. "Really?" he asked. "Furry handcuffs? What sex store did you have to go into for those?"

"None," Mac explained. "They were a 'You're finally getting some' gift from Jill." 

"Okay, so what I do with one won't work with the other?" Stiles asked. 

"That's right. There are tricks to both kinds. Which I'm sure you know with the standard police issue cuff on your right."

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Now what about this distraction?" He asked. 

"I'm getting there." Mac then moved to the desk that sat on the other side of the room. "I have the keys right here in case something goes badly, god forbid," he explained.

"Yeah, like my werewolf boyfriend suddently drops and I wind up in the middle of Gerald's Game." 

Mac raised an eyebrow. "In the middle of what?" 

"It's a Stephen King book," Stiles explained. "A couple goes to a cabin to play a bondage sex game, and he dies while she's tied to the bed. It's creepy and weird." 

"Well, that's not gonna happen tonight," Mac laughed. "Tonight, we're gonna see how you do under pressure." 

He then walked up to the bed. "So, where's my paperclip?" Stiles asked. 

Mac answered Stiles with a deep kiss. As soon as they broke, Mac winked. Stiles' eyes widened when he realized Mac had deposited the item in question on his tongue. He moved it to the side of his mouth. "How the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked. 

"It's not important now," Mac grinned, as he sat down on the bed. "And now for your distraction." 

"For future reference," Stiles quipped. "My safe word is Urkel."

Mac grinned as he reached forward and unzipped his boyfriend's pants and pulled out Stiles' long dick. 

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked. 

"I'm distracting you," Mac answered, stroking Stiles to get him hard. "That is, if it's okay with you."

"I don't think a kidnapper is going to be jerking me off," Stiles said. "But you're more than welcome to do it."

Mac raised his eyebrow and grinned mischieveously. "I'm not going to jerk you off," he said, leaning down to suck at the head of Stiles' cock for a second. "The game is if you get out before you come, you get to do this to me." 

Stiles nearly choked on the paper clip. "Oh, god," he maoned as Mac took him back into his mouth. "If I lose?"

Mac took Stiles out of his mouth, and looked up at his boyfriend. "I take your key, and leave you here until you're recharged and we go again." 

Stiles pushed the paper clip through his lips with his tongue and winked. "You're on," he said as he leaned his head over to put the clip in his hand. 

At that, Mac went to work, taking as much of Stiles' dick into his mouth as he could. Even with his wolf abilities, Mac still had a pretty powerful gag reflex. They tested it out one night soon after beginning their relationship and after a certain point, Mac couldn't breathe.

Stiles slid the end of the paper clip into the key hole of the padded handcuff. As he wiggled it around, hoping to catch the latch, Mac licked at Stiles' slit, causing Stiles to nearly drop the clip. 

"Shit!" he cried out, catching the clip by the very edge. He then put the clip back into the keyhole and tried again. 

Mac then wrapped his hand around the rest of Stiles' shaft and started pumping. As the clip caught on the latch, Stiles could feel he was running out of time. He wiggled the clip one more time, and the padded handcuff finally clicked open.

"YES!" Stiles shouted as he took the clip out of the handcuff and began working on the other one. What he didn't anticipate, however was the movement to the side nearly sent him over the edge. "Come on," Stiles muttered behind his ecstasy. He then remembered, the same trick wouldn't work on this police issue handcuff. He then slid the clip into the hole on the side, where the cuff latched together. 

Stiles felt the familiar tingle travel up the back of his thighs. The heat pooling in his belly and slowly moving downward. He clenched his ass and bucked his hips up, trying to hold on, as Mac moved his mouth up and down on his dick. 

Then it happened. Right as he got free of the cuff, Stiles' orgasm hit. He reached down and ran his fingers through Mac's hair as he shuddered through, spraying down the back of Mac's throat.

When Stiles had finished coming, Mac pulled off of him, and slid his dick back in his pants. He looked up at his boyfriend, and to the handcuffs on the bed. "Well done, baby," he said, wiping his mouth off. 

Stiles curled his knees up to his chest. "Yeah, well, for a while there, it looked like a photo finish, if you know what I mean," he laughed. 

"Did you like it?"

Stiles smiled. "That was, without question, the best blowjob I've recieved in my entire life."

Mac scooted up on the bed and inspected the cuffs. "Well, you got out just in time," he said. "You remember the deal. You win."

"Yeah, well, you may need to give me a few minutes there, baby," Stiles replied, wrapping an arm around Mac's shoulder. "Cause I'm gonna give you a different kind of distraction." 

"What kind of distraction?" Mac asked. Stiles only answered with a wink.


	2. Mac + Stiles + Naked Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Naked Wednesday fun.

Ever since he started dating Stiles, Mac has found himself enjoying a slew of new traditions. Both the ones he started enjoying as part of Scott's pack, and the more private ones with Stiles.

One of the more private ones is whenever Stiles stays over at his house, clothes are rarely worn. Such was currently the case. Mac laid on his bed, spooning Stiles and watching a movie on Stiles' iPad. Stiles pulled Mac closer to him, his dick cradled against the curve of the blonde wolf's ass.

"I love this feeling," Mac softly groaned.

"What feeling?" Stiles asked.

"How I feel when we're together. Like there's nothing in the world to worry about. It's just you and me and nothing else."

Stiles rolled Mac over and leaned in close. "I love you, you know that?" he asked.

Mac smiled up at him. "I know," He smiled. He reached over to trace the crescent shaped mark on Stiles' shoulder. "And you wear my love for you every day."

Stiles closed the distance between them and kissed Mac softly. A growl formed at the back of Mac's throat as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands migrated down Stiles' body and cupped his balls.

Stiles let out a surprised, yet aroused yelp at this. He broke the kiss. "Your hands are cold," he giggled.

"I don't get cold hands," Mac replied. "Scott told me that shortly after the bite."

"Oh." Stiles said. "Well then, I guess you just surprised me." He leaned in for another kiss, but Mac leaned back and hit the screen on the iPad, stopping the movie. "Why did you do that?"

"Our minds are...elsewhere," Mac answered. "Clearly not in the right place for this cheesy thriller."

Stiles giggled roughly before he shifted his weight and moved on top of Mac. "I like the way you think," he said as Mac buried his face in the crook of Stiles' neck.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Mac replied.

Stiles leaned over and opened the drawer in Mac's nightstand, finding the needed condoms, lube, and baby wipes for after.

He retrieved what he needed and closed the door. "You or me?" he asked.

"You," Mac whispered. "I need you."

Stiles kissed his way down Mac's body, paying special attention to each of the little marks he loved on his boyfriend. The various scars that were too old to heal when he was turned. The smattering of moles along the blonde man's torso. With each one he kissed, Mac felt himself deeper and deeper into ecstasy.

When he was where he wanted to be, Stiles placed his hands under Mac's knees. As if by reflex, Mac raised his knees up and crouched down to reveal himself to his lover.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Stiles breathed out. He opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers. "You ready?"

Mac only nodded. At this command, Stiles pressed one of his fingers to the tight ring of muscle and started to press in. THe deeper Stiles pressed in, the harder Mac growled.

After three fingers, Mac was ready and opened up to recieve Stiles. "If I'd known we were going to do this again so soon today, I would've put the plug in," he said.

"Kinda glad you didn't," Mac replied. "That thing is fucking uncomfortable."

Stiles chuckled as he opened the condom. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know your comfort isn't a laughing matter."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"You hardly ever swear," Stiles said. He rolled on the rubber, and squirted some lube on his dick. "Unlike me, who uses the word fuck like punctuation. You um...you're really nuanced in it."

Mac rolled his eyes. "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

With that, Stiles growled his own exclamation, lined himself up with Mac's hole, and pressed in. Mac moaned in pleasure as Stiles made his way inside of him.

"You want more?" Stiles asked. Mac nodded, and Stiles pressed in further. He looked down and smiled. "I wish I brought my phone in here," he said. "I'd show you how hot your ass looks with my cock buried deep inside."

As Stiles began to thrust, Mac wrapped his legs around Stiles' waist. His hands moved downard toward his own throbbing member. The second he wrapped his long fingers around it, Stiles' own hand joined. "Let's do that together," Stiles said with a wink.

"Together," Mac moaned, as he started to pump their hands up and down.

Before they knew it, they both started to feel the telltale sensation in their bodies that told them they were about to climax.

"Stiles?" Mac moaned. "I think I'm--"

"Yeah, me too," Stiles responded. Before they could say another word, Mac's orgasm hit him with the force of a truck. The sight of Mac coming was all it took for Stiles to find his own release.

Stiles shuddered as both men finished at the same time. "Holy shit," he breathed out. "That. Was. Amazing."

"With you, it always is," Mac said, pulling off of Stiles and sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled the man down to his level. They both laid down, Stiles on top of Mac. "I love you," Mac said, before kissing his boyfriend.

"MMM" Stiles mumbled agianst the blonde man's lips. Mac pulled away. "What is it?" he asked.

"We'd better use those baby wipes in the drawer before we go any further."

Mac reached over and pulled out the small box of wipes. "Okay," He said.

"I just don't want to fall asleep and get stuck to you like last time."

"Like that was a bad thing," Mac snarked, as the both wiped each other's chests down. When they finished, Stiles curled back up against Mac.

"It wasn't," Stiles admitted, kissing Mac again.


End file.
